The Supreme King Judai
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Why did the Supreme King destroy so many lives? What's his connection with Yubel? To Jaden's friends? Why go through destruction to create Super Polymerization? This one shot not only tells of the life of the Supreme King, after controlling Jaden in the Spirit World, but the answer to his madness.


**Hey guys! I know I usually do one shots, because I'm bored, but this time I'm doing this, because I read a GX one shot about the Supreme King's everyday life after taking over Jaden when he's visiting the Dark World (Spirit World). Not that it's a bad fan fiction, but I think I can do one better lol. Really, I had been thinking about the Supreme King, Jaden, and Yubel, which led me to having Yubel and the Supreme King be twin brothers of the ancient past. This is actually the story I came up with that led me going into that. I was planning on showing this story somewhat in the future, but I decided to do it; now that I have read that one shot about the everyday life of Haou, which I do advise you to check out. It's called Haou's Usual Day. **

**One more thing. I know that the victims who lost a duel would "be sent to the stars" or "death," but co'mon, Jaden's friends were still alive and everything! I think they were sent to the Shadow Realm. _Might as well have!_ I'm also going to have actual wars with the sword, since I think fighting with dueling, unless it's how Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's did it with the duel disks electrocuting the losers, is just pathetic and doesn't really fit the Babylonian times. Also, another thing, the Supreme King lived during the Babylonian Times, since the flashback ancient scene of the Supreme King and Yubel seems to be the location where it took place. I mean even the castle kinda gives off as something from Babylon or Babylonia. Review please!**

In the midst of the Spirit World was a huge castle larger than a mall and almost as tall as a five star hotel. Many who passed by this castle knew _who_ was living inside it by its structure and the power this dark king held. Many say he was as powerful as Nebuchadnezzar II, only he wasn't as ruthless; though inherited his dark powers. This king ruled the kingdom of this land in the Spirit World. It was at its dark times and their king had not been in the best of moods, especially since he was in the body of a 16-year-old boy.

The king was the Supreme King, Judai, former ruler of Babylon. He'd wake up every morning and watch the sun rise in the Spirit World, despite this not being the same as how the sun rose on Earth. He felt the cool breeze blow against his short brown hair as he stared across the horizon. He had been depressed and angry these past weeks, since taking over this body. Jaden was still in shock after his friends' souls being sent to the Shadow Realm and being abandoned by his friend Syrus. The king still saw him as Syron... his dear old friend. At least _he_ was still alive and well.

_'How dare Brron use my Master's and I's emotions to gain power for his own selfish gain! That fiend is nothing, but a greedy demon, who wants nothing but power and willing to take the lives of innocence to gain what he wants!'_ Judai thought in such anger, feeling his golden eyes lit brightly. Then, sighed, glaring at the ground below._ 'I suppose _I_ am no different. After all, I am _killing innocent lives_ as well. How else can I save him?'_ He walked from the balcony to behind the curtain where he saw his dear brother lying on his bed. Blue hair swayed over the pillow, his skin slowly growing pale, a face of pure light slowly fading away, the gem still held on his forehead, and wore a soft purple gown. Judai's brother Yubel had been sick, since that dreadful accident from the asteroid of light. He was sick mentally and emotionally. The light was killing him by every second and the king had spend years watching his closest companion fall to his death. "I suppose I should be thankful your Ka has a body to borrow until you are better."

Judai could only smile slightly at the helpless body of his brother, while looking about the room of stone walls. In fact, this castle was made of stone. The balcony stood on the right, the huge (more modernized) bed stood at the end of the room, the floors were made of black marble, a wooden polished dresser was found at the right end corner of the room, a huge oiled lamp taller than Judai was found on the left of the bed, and a painting of Yubel's and Judai's mother and father stood hanging over the bed. The room had a few modern day items and decorations, but this was due to the time era that passed and the spirits of the dead giving more modern ideas to spread all over the Spirit World like it was a fad.

The door opened and Judai quickly jumped and turned to see one of his very few companions, who weren't with him for power or some sort of _riches_; they were not allowed to be around the king's room. It was Winged Kuriboh, his closest furry companion, who had stayed by his side for the bad or worst. He was allowed to go anywhere in the castle whenever he wanted. Judai sighed, then showed a smile.

"Hello Aibou, you should not scare me like that," Judai said as Winged Kuriboh made its_ 'kuri'_ sounds before feeling the warm hands across his fur. "You're a little troublemaker, aren't ya? At least I still have you."

"I hope you did not forget about me!" A familiar voice stated. Judai darted his eyes at the figure with shorter blue hair, orange-gold eyes, a sickly smirk on his face, and a crazy looking expression.

"Have you come to care for your body like you should? I'm surprised you decided to wake up early this time, Yubel."

"Don't be so mean, Judai," Yubel replied as Judai walked out of his room and his brother/sister (with Yubel having a _female_ Ka, it was really hard to tell) walked by his side. "You _never_ lighten up! You haven't been lightening up these past few days."

"How can I lighten up when two of my strongest soldiers and closest friends, my brother in-law, and my wife are in the Shadow Realm? To top it all off, my own _brother_ is dying and has to use the body of his reincarnate to even stay alive!"

"They're technically not the friends, wife, or brother-in-law you knew. It is only their modern incarnates you see. The ones you know are still here, alive, and well. Besides that, I will be fine, Judai! Everything is going according to plan. As soon as you finish gathering enough souls to create Super Polymerization, your master shall use it to fuse us and your darkness shall erase the light away," Yubel said with such a sick devious smirk on her lips.

"After all the stuff you put my master though, I doubt if he'd be willing to use it at all. I cannot believe you, of all people, would go so far to hurt my master just for some pity _desperation_ to stay alive!"

"It was _his_ fault for not receiving my call."

"Yubel, he was only five! What _control_ would he have?" Judai glared, his eyes lighting up more golden, as Yubel glared with her deep threatening glare. Judai sighed, then leaned against the wall with his head resting on his arm. _"You should get some breakfast."_

"Very well. Perhaps you will be in a _better_ mood after a meal," Yubel said, still showing a very annoyed glare.

Judai did not want to show the pain he was feeling by seeing what his brother/sister had become, because of that stupid asteroid of light. It was like a mental disease for Yubel, messing with her mind. Judai looked to make sure Yubel was gone before entering into the room where the body laid almost lifelessly. He knelt down beside the bed and lightly held the hand of what was once his brother. Judai would be crying at this moment, but his tears had already dried up the passed 10 years of crying that he could no longer shed a single drop.

Judai wanted to remember what his brother once was before the accident. He wanted to remember how Yubel would smile joyfully. He wanted to remember when Yubel would sit down and talk in such a soft and comforting voice, when Judai was sad. Judai wanted to flood his world with those memories he had left of what was once _Yubel_. He could still feel his twin brother by his side, watching the birds fly and making such music and wanting to whistle their tunes. He was so good at making the bird's chirping music, the birds would flock all over him.

Judai opened his eyes and thought in his mind,_ 'I will bring you back, Yubel! Believe it!'_ He got up and walked out of the room to make his way to the dining room downstairs. There were several floors to this castle, but the dining room was on the fourth floor. This was where Judai was heading off to, so he could get some food in his stomach to strengthen himself and collect more souls.

Any soul destroyed in the Spirit World would rather disappear or be sent to the Shadow Realm. Judai was the king of the Shadow Realm, so he controlled what happens to the prisoners there. He used the Shadow Realm to protect the souls used to create Super Polymerization for his brother. They would not be tortured, but be stuck in complete darkness with previsions needed for their bodies to stay healthy. That was how Judai could take care of the three friends of his master and himself, and prevent the worst torture they could face in the Shadow Realm.

Judai made it to the table where vegetables, bread, and cheese were laid out for the morning meal. By this time, everyone was used to Judai arriving in such weird clothing: a pair of blue _skirts_ covering each leg, a black short _tunic_ over a weird-looking _cloth_, and _saddles_ that covered the entire foot. The hairstyle was also new and unknown to Judai's people. Though, everyone knew Judai was borrowing the body of another boy, who lived differently from them and wore strange clothes. He only wore his black armor during battle or entering outside.

Judai sat at the very front of the large rectangle table. Yubel sat on his left, Judai's wife on his right, and other close friends that Judai knew he could trust. The rest only were loyal to Judai for power and glory. He needed them to finish creating Super Polymerization and any of them, who would dare betray him, would have their souls used to power up the card. This was the main reason why anyone who worked under Judai's leadership _never_ questioned him. Judai's friends, however, were given more freewill.

The dining room was large and slightly modernized since those years ago. In fact, the castle became a little modernized since almost over 2000 years ago. The walls were more decorated with painted pictures, though still made of stone. The walls were made of stone, compared to the Babylonian time era where the castles were made of baked bricks. The tables were still wooden as before, but now had fine painted polish. There was also the chandelier with crystals of different colors. Judai knew Yubel would like it, since it reminded her of the mighty Crystal Beasts she found as a young boy.

When Yubel was still a human boy, he had found and saved a number of powerful animals that held the powers of the magic crystals. Many men greedily would try to take them, but Yubel protected these animals and, in return, they would protect him with their lives. This was years before Yubel had given his human life to protect and save Judai from his own powerful darkness that would've killed him from the inside out. His body was reborn into this boy named Jesse, whose turn it was to protect the Crystal Beasts just like Yubel once did long ago.

When it came to _reincarnation_, it worked differently than most would usually anticipate Many believed that when a soul dies, it is reborn into another living body with no memories from the previous life he or she once lived. Though, this is not true, due to the souls of the dead living forever in the Spirit World or the Underworld. Though, the _shell_ of a human soul could be reborn after the death of the previous one. When a human dies, his or her soul crosses over to the Spirit World _or Underworld_ while his or her shell slowly rots or turns to dust. After the corpse has deceased over time, it is reborn into the exact replica of that human being like a clone. Though, the soul living inside the shell is different from the previous soul, who once lived there.

Everyone began to pick out food to place on their plate to eat. Their drinks were already poured out, which was tea. Judai had started fancying to the taste of warm tea with sugar and cream. The British people really knew _taste_! He took his small cup and took a sip of his drink before eating some potatoes. He noticed his wife showing a very sad look on her face as she ate her morning meal.

"Is something the matter, Alexandria?" Judai asked.

"I am quite alright... besides your sorrow for Yubel," Alexandria said truthfully as Judai nodded. Alexandria was Judai's wife, but she looked to be in her thirties. After death, any _spirit_ can change their age from their birth to the age of death. Judai did not want Alexandria to change her age to the age he _looked_ or it would trigger his master's emotions, for Alexandria's body was reborn into Alexis Rhodes. The same could be said for the rest of Judai's friends, who were all older.

Alexandria held long beautiful golden hair, hazel eyes, a fair face with a few wrinkles on the sides of her eyes, and pale white skin, compared to most of the Babylonians. This was because she was not originally a Babylonian. She came from the Northern part of the world. Judai had found her and made her his wife. Alexandria loved her husband with dear passion and love from her heart.

"So, when's our next attack?" Chester asked. He held almost black eyes and wore the normal Babylonian tunic and robes, but they were all dyed black and brown.

"We shall set out on the East," Judai plotted.

"That is excellent my lord!" One of the fields agreed.

"What shall we do about the rebels?" Another fiend asked.

"Let us not worry about them," Judai replied, eating a piece of bread. Everyone stood quiet, especially his friends.

A young woman named Princess Belili, cousin of Judai and wife of Prince Yubel, who held long dark black hair with blue highlights tied in a fancy braid, hazel eyes, a more younger face than the rest of Judai's friends, but held sorrowful eyes and expression. She seemed to be forcing herself to eat with a face of such sadness.

Belili and everyone else had been sorrowful, since Yubel's return in Jesse's body. It pained everyone to see her in such a mentally _psychotic_ state. Nobody dared to trigger anything with Yubel, due to her sick condition of her willingness to kill, destroy, or whatever the case maybe to put Jaden's friends into misery. The only reason non of them were harmed by her was due to living in memories that once belonged to Yubel.

"Why is there silence here? We shall have great triumph today! There is no reason to show such sadness," Yubel said with such a sick grin. She looked toward Balili's direction. "_Right_ Balili?"

"Of course, Yubel," Belili replied fearfully with a sleepish smile. She wanted to hide the true emotions she felt for seeing, who used to be her husband _or husband's Ka_, like this.

Though, she never held the same amount of love for the monster Ka version of her husband as much as she did for the true body and spirit of her husband, that did not mean she didn't care or _love_ this monster Yubel. Yubel and his Ka were so closely connected, they shared the same personality and memories. Though, they were different. One was a female demon, who protected Judai with her life and the other one was one of male human flesh, who was Judai's companion and brother and Belili's one true love.

The morning meal was quiet, like all of the other daily meals. Though, after that, Judai, a few of his friends, soldiers, and fields would prepare for another day of destruction and more souls to be fed to the Super Polymerization card. They would set out and take down every citizen one by one. Judai made sure he was prepared. He had his duel disk for his master's friends and his sword, shield, spear, and bow and arrow for other kinds of attacks.

The armies would fight both with summoned monsters and physical fights. Judai would summon out his Evil Hero fiends that fought by his side in the past. Winged Kuriboh stood by Judai's side as like a shield and guide. Yubel used her powers and magic to summon out his Crystal Beasts to fight by her side. Though, these were _darker_ and sicker versions of the beasts, due to Yubel's diseased light harming her. Sometimes she would summon out her own monster out of Jesse's body to protect the other soldiers or Judai. Though, after one attack, she'd return back inside Jesse to regain her strength.

Chester would summon Light and Darkness Dragon to swoop attacks on many of the people for more souls to collect for Super Polymerization. Many ran, woman and children. The men would fight, but lose in a heartbeat. The worst kind of death was the death of a sword than a monster. A monster's attack would send the person directly to the Shadow Realm before he or she could feel the pain.

Judai fought with all his might with his mighty sword, killing every soldier in this village. He could not gather the strength to kill women and children, even though the other men and monsters, including his own, were doing it. Judai did not want the women and children to feel the tremendous pain before finding themselves in complete darkness. If the women and children were killed by the monsters, it'd be a quicker death and the attack would be a mere sting, compared to the attack with a sword.

A few citizens of the village escaped, but it was now in ruins. There was no crop, cattle, or a speck of life left in the land. Judai could feel the burning ash within his nostrils. He could only stare down at it with no emotion left on his face. This was nothing compared to the number of warfares he's faced._ This was for Yubel!_ Besides that, they were all in the Shadow Realm, in complete darkness of safety. They will all return after Jaden uses Super Polymerization... after he gets over his shock and gains back his courage, which will take time.

Winged Kuriboh flew up next to Judai with such sorrowful eyes. He looked back at his little pet, who seemed like he was both scared and sad. Judai had no words for this destruction. _All for Yubel._ That what _this_ was all for.

After Judai destroyed a few more towns, leaving them all in black ash and ruins, he spotted a mysterious figure in a black cloak like the grim reaper. Judai knew he was just a fairytale, so this was a mysterious stranger of some sort. The figure stood at the edge of the destroyed town. He looked up at the Supreme King with dark and mysterious eyes, its power tempting the young king to appear before him.

Glowing gold eyes glared directly at this figure before turning to his comrades and shouting, "You stay! I will be with you!" Judai walked toward the mysterious cloaked stranger, his armored boots stepping on the ashes like snow. There were a few snapping sounds of broken ash or burnt twigs.

The mysterious figure seemed to be floating farther and farther away from Judai. He could not see why. _Who was this stranger?_ There was something about him that was so _familiar_, but he couldn't grasp what it was. Judai was not going to let this coward escape from him. He ran after this figure as it was floating farther from him.

"Who are you, you _coward_!?" Judai demanded rashly before slipping over a branch. He gasped, realizing he was no longer in the ruins of the city, but inside the dark forest of this realm. He looked toward the direction he was following this figure at. _He was gone._ "I can't believe I let him get away!"

"Who said I was _running away_?" a dark voice asked from behind the dark king, who quickly turned his head and spotted the figure behind him.

"Why did you fly from me?"

"I wanted to make sure we were alone."

"You think you can defeat me on your own?"

"If I was here for your head, I would've taken it, Judai."

Judai got up on his feet and stared at this stranger, who called him by his _real_ name. Nobody ever called him_ 'Judai'_ except his wife, brother, and friends. This _stranger_ had no relations with the dark king, at least not from what he could remember. He wasn't sure whether to slay this stranger on the spot and use his soul for Super Polymerization. Either one was tempting.

"What do you want?" Judai asked with demand and command in his voice.

"I want to ask how you are feeling right now?" The stranger asked.

"I am annoyed."

"That isn't your _true_ feelings. I sensed them when you destroyed that village... hearing the screaming women and children."

"What I do isn't _your_ concern!"

"But it is _yours_. Do not think for one second I do not see a sense of pride and rage against yourself," the stranger warned the dark king, who glared even deeper. "I happened to pass by on your _destruction_ after hearing the rumors. You have a warrant against you, Judai. Your crimes are pushing you to your limit, but you were not always like this. I also heard that you were once a strong and mighty king, who fought for justice to protect mankind from the light. The light is your _true_ enemy and has tried to turn you against yourself." Judai was confused, but did not back down. He wanted to kill this stranger, despite knowing he was right. "It seems that the light is succeeding."

Judai immediately drew out his sword before it clashed into a black blade sword in the stranger's hand. In only a mere second, Judai felt the blade of the black sword gash across his back before he fell onto the ground, crying in dire pain.

"You are foolish, Judai! You were once a king of justice and now you dare attack me out of guilt and rage!?" The stranger asked rhetorically in a dark and sinister voice.

_"What do you want from me?"_ Judai glared, feeling the dark magic painfully sink into his skin with cold burn.

"I want you to open your eyes! To see the king you have become, because of this _light_! It's not just hurting _Yubel_!"

"How do you know about what the light is doing to my brother?"

"The man who found Yubel was one of the members of my archaeological team," the stranger replied as Judai's eyes looked up with widened eyes filled with surprise. "He was also taken in by the light, from Yubel, and turned against my team. I've tried to stop him, before he made it to Duel Academy, but it was too late and now, because of his insanity, he's turned you into a weapon of destruction."

_"I don't understand,"_ Judai muttered quietly as the stranger revealed the face behind the hood. He held round violet eyes, spiked black hair with blond bangs, and an expression that held pity. "Yu-Gi-Oh."

"You must know that since the Pharaoh descending into the Underworld, I grew the ability to travel to different worlds and dimensions. I heard of your destruction and I learned about your history. If you continue on this path of destruction, you will do the bidding of the light. It's already reached your weak point by attacking your brother."

"What do you expect me to do, watch Yubel die!?" Judai asked in rage.

"No, but I do advise you to not lose yourself. You must remember who you are. Believe me, I too almost lost myself to the light," Yugi said with such seriousness as Judai glared at the ground. He knew Yugi was talking about the Society of Light. He was brainwashed like the others, but was able to fight against it and break the spell on his own.

_"I just want Yubel... t-to... what should I do? How _else _can I save him?"_ Judai asked quietly, taking out the uncompleted Super Polymerization, which was blank and white.

"Jaden's friends will be against you. Though, you can still make right what you did wrong and use Super Polymerization for the purpose you intend. This will be difficult, but it is rather that or you and Jaden facing a punishment that won't be so _merciful_."

"I'll take whatever punishment, if it means saving Yubel, but leaving Jaden out of this," Judai said as Yugi nodded.

"Very well..." Yugi said, placing his hand on Super Polymerization as the card began to glow and Yugi's spirit slowly descended away like sand. "Promise me to stop this path of destruction."

"I promise," Judai promised quietly and Yugi's soul disappeared into the card, into the Shadow Realm and Super Polymerization was now complete. It was not long, before Judai returned back, that he would duel against those who opposed him for the destruction he caused, along with dueling against his master's friend Jim Cook. It would only be until Axel used the Eye of Orichalcum to destroy the light within Judai that he would _truly_ keep his promise to Yugi and make things right.


End file.
